Distance
by Leoshishi-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together then separated. Some KibaNeji, InoHina, LeeGaa, ShikaTema, TemaTen implied. Mainly SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Distance (SasuNaru FanFic)

"Mmmm…Sasuke…" Naruto looked up at his boyfriend. Sasuke looked down at him lazily, not wanting to miss the movie they were watching.

"What is it Naruto…?" Naruto sat up slowly, Sasuke frowning at the lost heat.

"Promise you'll never leave me…" Sasuke was surprised that this was what Naruto said.

"Leave you? Why would I leave you?!" Naruto looked away dejected, Sasuke sighed. "Listen Naruto…I'm never gonna leave you. I love you…" Naruto smiled happily and snuggled up to Sasuke, earning a smile.

"I love you too Sasuke…"

Sasuke stared out the window of the car. How could this have happened? Just a few minutes ago he was enjoying Valentine's Day with his (secret) boyfriend. He looked again at the boxes next to him as his father drove the car angrily. His brother tried to comfort Sasuke, but Sasuke knew he was just as freaked out about Sasuke being gay as his parents.

"I thought we raised you well Sasuke…" his mother sniffed, wiping her tears away with a tissue. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He got out his cell phone, just to have his father take it away and smash it. Sasuke gasped.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS MY LA--" his sentence was abruptly interrupted by his father slapping him at a stop sign.

"You will not talk back again Sasuke…or I will do worse than cut off your contact to your friends and that…" he spat out the rest, "THING!" Sasuke shook with anger. His whole life was crumbling before his eyes, the one promise he made to Naruto being broken. The tears streamed down his face as the town lights faded into the distance. He curled up against the window and fell asleep, the tears still coming down. He woke up when they pulled to a stop. The hotel rooms were nice, and he shared one with Itachi. While Itachi was in his shower, Sasuke called Naruto.

Naruto's cell went off loudly, awaking him from his sleep. He grumbled and answered it.

"What…?" Naruto heard someone gasping on the other end, like they had been, and were, crying.

"N-Naruto!" Naruto sat up quickly upon hearing Sasuke's sad voice over the phone.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Sasuke gasped for across the line.

"We're…moving…we left right when I got back to my apartment. They found out about us Naruto! That's why we're moving!" Naruto was shocked as the news hit him full force, his chest feelings as though it was being ripped apart.

"You're…leaving me?" Naruto could feel the tears brimming as Sasuke told him everything.

"Naruto…please don't forget that I-"

"SASUKE?! ARE YOU TALKING TO WHO I THINK YOU ARE?! GET OFF THAT PHONE NOW!" Naruto heard the rage in Sasuke's father's voice.

"DAD! NO PLEASE!" Naruto heard the smack of a hand hitting a cheek. Suddenly and enraged voice spoke to him.

"Talk to my son again and I will hunt you down and tell the foster home EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE! The police will be happy to find you too I bet!" Naruto gasped.

"Sir…please let Sasuke stay PLEASE!" all that he got was a growl and the click of a phone being hung up in response. He curled up into a ball, letting the tears fall. He received more calls that night from Kiba and Neji, both trying to find the other. He didn't answer; he just continued crying until he fell asleep, his face stained and his eyes puffy.

Naruto winced at the pain as the blood ran down his arm onto his carpet. His salty tears stung the cut more, but he could barely feel it anymore. He pulled on his armbands and wrist warmers, covering the scars. He walked out of the rest room, heading to his lunch table slowly. Only 2 days had passed since Sasuke had left, and to Naruto it felt like a lifetime. With as many scars he had, it looked like it as well. Neji waved Naruto over happily, but his smile turned upside down the minute he saw Naruto.

"Naruto…what happened? Are you down because Sasuke isn't here today?" Naruto felt ready to cry. Sasuke wasn't there anymore. He wasn't going to be there anymore. Neji saw it and immediately sat Naruto down and made him look him in the eye. "Naruto, what is wrong?" Naruto looked at him and sighed, giving in.

"Sasuke…moved. His parents made him move because they found out…" Neji's jaw dropped. Was that what Karin and Sakura had done when they ditched them on Valentine's? Those two were the most likely suspects, but it could have been anyone. Neji patted his back just as Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, and TenTen arrived. They all looked at Naruto sitting there, silently crying, in awe. Then they began asking questions.

"You guys! Naruto had some bad news ok! Just leave t be until he feels ready to tell you!" Neji glared at them, and they sat down silently, their usual bright covered by a dark cloud. Naruto sighed. They would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Sasuke moved. His parents found out about us and then moved. I've ruined his life forever," they all stared at him.

"I don't think you could ruin Sasuke's life if you wanted to Naruto," Hinata said, "He loves you too much."

"Hinata's right Naruto," Ino agreed. Naruto looked at the ground, still depressed. TenTen patted his back.

"Listen Naruto, Sasuke will find a way to contact you! As long as the foster home and the police can't find you…" TenTen remembered it like it was yesterday…

**flash back**

_"I won't get caught! Don't worry!" Naruto placed the cherry bomb into the toilet, flushing it. Naruto, Kiba, and TenTen ran out listening to the satisfying explosion. Little did they know, that it had caused millions of dollars of damage. Naruto was the only one the cameras had seen, and he was already a troublemaker. He was wanted and was being hidden in TenTen's apartment._

**end flash back**

_**To Sasuke**_

He entered the high school nimbly. He wished he was with Naruto. Oh god how he missed Naruto. He could see that he was already popular with some of the girls, earning glares form some of the boys. He walked to his first hour, already dreading it. Home Ec. He HATED Home Ec. But, somehow, it was enjoyable with Naruto…

Sasuke sighed and walked in. Some preppy student council student waved him over to sit by him, but he ignored him and sat in his own chair. It was then the three people he would DREAD walked into the classroom. Their names were Pein, Kazuku, and Hidan. The three top gang members in the school.

"Yo shrimp! You're in my seat," Pein put on his evilest smile, hoping to see the boy squirm. All he did was glare at him.

"What do I care metal face?" Pein's face burned with anger. He did not just insult him. He was not one to be insulted. He gripped Sasuke's collar and lifted him off the ground, earning only a slight surprised look, quickly replaced with a look of annoyance.

"You did not just insult me you queer," Kazuku sniggered while Hidan burst into laughter. Sasuke's hid his emotion and glared at Pein.

"I just did and so what if I am?" Pein dropped him, wiping his hands on some guy's shirt. He looked down at Sasuke, who was just standing up. His look was of pure disgust.

"Don't get your germs on me queer!" the kids laughed at Sasuke, but he didn't care. Screw everyone. He just wanted to see Naruto, to give him kisses, to enjoy the sweet embrace one last time…

"I said MOVE OUTTA MY SEAT QUEER!" he quickly snapped back into reality. He got up and moved somewhere else, the people near him scooting away. Probably don't want my GERMS…he thought. He sighed, dreading the day to come.

Sasuke grunted and fell back, the blow to his gut knocking the wind out of him. His head was pulled sharply up by his hair, just to be punched square in the nose. He was being kicked, brutally beaten. He still didn't care. Some tear were let loose, but he held the rest in. Being left there, left to wallow in his pain, he got up and began to walk home. He realized he didn't want to go home. He sat at the park, eventually realizing there was no way he could get back to Konoha this time. He sighed and walked to his house, dreading what he would come home to.

Naruto held the blade against his skin, cutting deeper than usual. Neji sighed when he came in and took the knife form him.

"It's not the answer Naruto…I know this, as does Gaara, TenTen, and…even Hinata-chan." Naruto sighed.

"I know Neji…" He sniffed. "But it helps…"

Naruto felt like an idiot. Why hadn't he though of this before?! Of course he could write Sasuke a letter! The only problem would be if his dad saw it first…Naruto shook his head. He had to write it…he had to.

**_Dear Sasuke-kun,_**

**_There isn't a day that I don't miss you._**

**_My world is crumbling being out of contact_**

**_with you. I love you so much. Please,_**

**_find a way to come back to me. Call at_**

**_least! I love you Sasuke…_**

**_Naruto._**

Naruto starred at the letter. He put it in the envelope and remembered he had no idea where Sasuke lived. He sighed, putting the letter away. Maybe he could call Sasuke on his cell. Best to try Itachi's first though. He dialed the number sadly.

"Hello?" Itachi's voice came through.

"ITACHI! Please PLEASE put Sasuke on the phone if you are near him! Don't let on it's me!" Naruto was near tears of joy at being able to contact him.

"Naruto?! I'll put him on right away! But I need you to listen…tell Sasori I love him…please?" Naruto was in shock. Itachi loved Sasori? He was gay too? He shook it off.

"I will! Please…put Sasuke on!" Naruto heard the movement of the phone being switched and then heard the one thing he loved.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was like music to him.

"SASUKE! OH GOD SASUKE!" Naruto was crying, he had to tell Sasuke he would always love him he…

"Naruto…I'm hanging up now. Don't call back…it's over," Naruto heard the click. He set the phone on the nightstand slowly. He moved to the chair in his room, and cried like he had never cried before.

'It's over…'

Sasuke looked at his father, who clicked the phone shut. Sasuke struggled to get out of his father's vice grip. Itachi looked at his brother sadly. It wasn't weird he was gay to him, I mean he was too. Their father looked at them.

"Get…out…both of you," Itachi grabbed Sasuke and ran out, having packed some things in case this happened. He knew they had to go back to Konoha, but getting there would take a lot of money. Problem: They were broke. Not a single cent on either of them. All Itachi could do was make a few yen doing small chores for people. He looked at what they had. 1200 yen. Sasuke's stomach growled and Itachi sighed. Maybe they could get some chips and water to share…

"Naruto! I'm back from shopping!" TenTen carried the huge bags of ramen into the kitchen. She didn't hear Naruto reply. "Naruto? I have ramen!" still no answer. She ran to his room, seeing him in the chair, clutching his cell phone to his chest, eyes wide in shock and tears streaming down his face. "Oh my god Naruto! What happened?" Naruto looked up at her, his expression the same.

"He told me it was over…Sasuke…doesn't love me…" he looked back at the floor, more tears coming down. TenTen was in utter shock. No way. NO WAY! This was not happening. She got out her cell, calling Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Ino, and Hinata to come right over. When she hung up, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and something wet falling on her shoulder. Naruto hugged her tighter, his face finally showing his emotions. She held him tightly, letting his tears pour out. When they at last arrived, Naruto was down to wavering breaths and blowing his nose. Ino and Hinata arrived first.

"Naru-chan!" Hinata ran over to Naruto, looking into his eyes comforting him.

"TenTen, what happened?" Ino came up behind Hinata wrapping her arms around Naruto. Neji and Kiba walked in the minute she spoke.

"Sasuke broke up with Naruto," Neji gasped and tears welled in his eyes, Kiba comforting him, then following him to Naruto. Gaara came in slowly, having heard the conversation and patted Naruto softly. No spoke a word. No one really had to…

Naruto stared at Sai. He looks a lot like Sasuke…maybe he could replace him…Naruto shook the thought away. Even if Sai did like him, Naruto would only be using him as a replacement. Naruto finally fought back the guilt and walked over to Sai.

"Well hello Naruto! What a pleasant surprise!" Sai smiled happily, washing away more of the doubt in Naruto's mind. This could work, Naruto thought. He kissed Sai then, just to see his reaction. Sai kissed back after a moment, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. 'This will work…'

Sasuke sighed as he walked into the high school. No matter how much he didn't want to, he still had to go to school (A/N: the school ish free :P). He wished that Itachi had thought of saving up some money instead of having none. He looked up at the ceiling as he sat in his seat, his eyes watering. He remembered what his dad had always said…'Boys don't cry!'. His dad didn't know just how wrong he was. A single tear slipped past his onyx eyes and rolled down his cheek.

"Whatcha cryin' for SasuGAY?" Pein's voice broke through his calm aura, making Sasuke's face turn a small tint of red.

"I had some dust in my eye Pein. That's it…" he ignored the rest of the comments Pein made, not noticing the small boy watching him closely, looking upon him sadly.

Neji glared at the boy who had occupied Naruto's personal life recently. He was like some cheap replacement Sasuke…and Neji hated him. Kiba sighed and moved in front of Neji's gaze.

"Kiba! What are you doing?" Kiba sighed and shook his head. He kissed Neji gently making the boy clam down a bit. Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck while Kiba's arms wrapped around his waist. Their tongues began to fight for dominance as Kiba placed Neji on his lap…

Ino sighed as the two boys began their make-out session. She looked at Hinata, their eyes making contact. She smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips. Hinata smiled softly, but turned and began worrying about Naruto again. Naruto nuzzled Sai's neck lovingly and Sai kissed the top of Naruto's head. Both girl sighed and decided to cuddle in the cold weather of December.

"This pisses me off," Gaara couldn't stand it. His sister was going out with one of his friends, his boy friend was ignoring him even though it was getting close to Christmas, and of course, Naruto was going out with that idiot Sai.

"Listen Gaara, no one likes this, but it is Naruto's decision!" TenTen sighed as Gaara huffed and began texting Lee. She thought of Temari and her self-confidence. Looking across the school campus, she saw various couples. Sakura was trying to get Kankuro's attention, but was failing miserably. Haku was clinging onto Zabuza as usual, then there was Shikamaru and Temari, cuddling under a tree. A tear rolled down her cheek slowly, she had no one this Christmas. Her gaze settled on Temari again, but she quickly looked away. Gaara finally gave up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. Kiba and Neji had resided to cuddling and kissing, Ino and Hinata were snoozing, and Naruto was still sucking up to Sai. Gaara sighed, TenTen nodding in agreement. This wasn't going to go well…

Sasuke walked out of the school, the small boy still watching him, his hair still even in the wind. A boy walked right through him, the boy shivering and looking at where the little boy was, still not seeing him. He watched Pein walk up behind Sasuke, Hidan and Kazuku crowding around, ready to beat Sasuke again. He watched as pain was inflicted to the boy, his cold eyes not changing at all.

Sasuke's head hit the concrete hard, his vision blurring. His eyes closed in unconscious sleep. When he awoke it was late at night and Itachi was above him. He could feel the tears dropping on his shirt. He reached up and tried to touch Itachi. Itachi gripped his hand and cried more. Sasuke let tears break through, crying as much as he could.

The two boys sat, hoping that eventually, the wheel of luck would go back up for them.

Itachi set the ice gingerly on Sasuke's head. The bump was huge and turning purple. Sasuke winced as the cold made contact with his skin. Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry that happened again Sasuke…but really there is nothing I can do," Itachi got gauze out of a first aid kit he bought with what money he had left over after buying food. Sasuke groaned, the sitting position he was in was making him light headed. He sighed staring up at the morning sky.

_I wonder what Naruto is doing right now…_

Naruto opened his mouth, letting Sai in. He smiled into the kiss, not caring that all his friends were glaring. He and Sai had hit it off great. They were going out doing things, having fun together, but something in his mind told him he should stop. He ignored it. Suddenly they were wrenched apart, the principal looking down at them angrily.

"My office NOW. You know you're not supposed to show personal aff—HYUUGA! INUZAKA! PUT YOU PANTS BACK ON NOW!" Tsunade chased after the two boys, Naruto and Sai knowing they would still be expected at her office. Naruto kissed Sai again. The bell rang for classes to change. Having just been in lunch, Naruto went to his locker, sadly waving good-bye to Sai. Waiting by his locker was Neji and Ino, probably about to get some big lecture on loyalty no doubt. He sighed. He really didn't have time for this.

"Naruto we need to—"

"I SEE YOU HYUUGA!" Neji's eyes widened and he ran for his life from Tsunade, who was strangely covered in hummus. Naruto would have to ask about that later. Ino sighed.

"We're having a serious talk after school Naruto. Don't bring Sai…for the love of god, don't bring him or Kiba and Gaara are gonna kill him I swear!" Naruto nodded. No use avoiding the inevitable.

Itachi's eye twitched. He had had enough of these stupid customers. Who knew this is what Sasori and Deidara had gone through everyday at Arby's?! Soon he was able to leave McDonald's and pick up Sasuke. When he arrived, Pein was beating him up again. He had to do something.

"HEY! YOU GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Itachi ran up to the shocked boys, Sasuke included. Pein glared at Itachi.

"You his sister?" Itachi's eye twitched for the second time that day.

"I…am his older BROTHER…" he grabbed Pein by his collar, ready to punch him. Pein kicked at Itachi, but it was useless. Hidan though, kicked Itachi from behind and Kazuku joined him. Pein laughed as he forced Sasuke to see his older brother beaten. Itachi was able to get them off, but had received bruises. Itachi grabbed Sasuke and took off.

"You're not going to school anymore Sasuke," Sasuke was dumbfounded. Suddenly, his legs gave out.

How do I work them again…?

Tsunade glared at the four boys. She sighed angrily, but was able to keep her cool.

"What have I told you three, now you included Sai, about P.A.D.? (Personal Affection Display)," Neji smiled weakly.

"Not to do it?" Tsunade smiled, but not in a happy way.

"Correct! You're smart boys right? But then again if you were smart you would NOT have kissed so deeply or run around without PANTS…leave my sight. I'll let you off this time. Now go before I change my mind!" The four boys ran out of her office like they had rabid bananas at their heels. (A/N: DON'T.ASK.)

When they got outside, Sai ran to catch his bus, waving good bye to the others. Naruto went to walk home, but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm. Gaara looked, glared, at him. Naruto realized that this was not just about him and Sai, it was some deep shit he was in.

"Naruto…why did you start going out with him? Is he just a replacement for Sasuke? If so…dump him. We all know Sasuke will find a way back here no matter if it kills him!" (A/N: He doesn't know how close to the truth he is…I'll shut up now ;) Naruto sighed.

"He is a bit of a replacement, but I do really like him! You guys, Sasuke won't be coming back and he said it was over anyway! I hate him…" Neji, Ino, and Hinata gasped, "And why shouldn't I? He just left me without telling me why. He let me on for all those years with false sayings of love. I HATE HIM," Neji punched Naruto in the nose, Naruto stepping back in shock.

"I BET YOU HIS FATHER HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT BASTARD! SASUKE STILL LOVES YOU I KNOW IT! AND WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT SAI…IT'LL BREAK HIS HEART!" Neji turned and ran, the others shaking their heads at Naruto and followed Neji. Naruto blinked. He lost them…lost them all. TenTen helped him up.

"Let's get you home Naruto…" Naruto smiled.

"You don't agree?" TenTen looked at him sadly.

"Actually Naruto…I do," Naruto's smile vanished and he pulled away from her.

"I'm going to live with Sai. I know you all may think it is too soon but I don't care. I'm living with someone who CARES about my feelings!" He huffed off, TenTen following him to help him get his stuff.

"Naruto…the fact is…we care a lot about you…you just can't see that can you?" Naruto turned around.

"I know what I see TenTen. And it isn't you guys caring!" he pulled out his cell phone quickly. "See this?" he typed in a few numbers, texted someone, then closed it.

"ok…so?" Naruto smiled evilly.

"I just texted Temari. For all she knows now, is YOU hate her and think she is a slut. You chance with her is down the DRAIN…" TenTen's eyes watered. She stepped away from him.

"Why? Naruto…I've been living with you for 8 years?! WHY?!" she pushed past him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "GO LIVE WITH SAI FOR ALL I CARE YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Naruto's smile faded. He sighed sadly. He went too far…he knew that. He looked up at the sky, a few rain drops coming down. It's not like they really cared anyway…

"Sasuke?" Itachi helped his brother up.

"Itachi…I don't know how to move my legs…I can't remember…" he looked up at Itachi, his eyes wide with surprise and fear. Itachi's eyes looked the same. He suddenly rushed to the nearest hospital, running as fast as he could.

"YOU'VE GOT TO HELP MY BROTHER! HE CAN'T REMEMBER HOW TO USE HIS LEGS!" the nurse looked up at them.

"No need to yell hobo! Just sit down and wait…and if you can't pay for it…then go to Konoha's hospital…they pay for lazy ass bums like you for some reason…" Itachi was appalled by how senseless she was. He carried Sasuke out and to the bus station.

"Two for Konoha please," the bus fare was almost too much, but he was able to pay enough so they would be given food on the ride. They sat near the front, falling asleep as the rain slowly poured down, the two brothers crying in their sleep.

"HE WHAT?!" Neji sat there, open-mouthed as a crying TenTen over the phone told him what had happened.

"He texted Temari! My chances are ruined Neji! She thinks I hate her!" her sobs echoed in the phone, Neji too shocked to speak.

"TenTen, get everyone over to my house as quick as you can! I'll bargain with Hiashi about a lot of people being over…just get them all here…we need to talk about a certain little blonde problem…"

"So you all know why we're here right?" Neji stood in front of everyone, a whiteboard behind him. They all nodded. Kiba raised his hand. Neji sighed. "Yes Kiba? And this isn't school…"

"Oh…yeah…well…what's with the white board? I mean what are we--" Neji sighed again.

"All we are doing Kiba-kun is writing down possible options to either get Naruto back to us, or completely get rid of him. There isn't much we can do unless Sasuke comes back…even then Naruto would still be hurt," they all nodded. No one though, knew what on earth they could do.

Itachi walked off the bus, Sasuke following slowly behind him. They were there. They were back. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him until the reached the hospital.

"Come on Sasuke. That concussion may be nothing but we need to check it out," Sasuke nodded, his head throbbing. Shizune saw them after an hour or so.

"It doesn't look too bad…you can treat it like a normal concussion and it should be fine kay boys?" she smiled sweetly and left the room. Itachi smiled.

"Looks like you'll be ok Sasuke…" Sasuke was looking at Itachi with wide eyes, tears brimming. Itachi furrowed his brow. "Sasuke? Sasuke…?" that was when he realized Sasuke wasn't looking at him. He was looking past him. Itachi turned and held back a gasp of shock. There was Naruto standing there, but he was clinging onto some raven haired boy. They kissed and Naruto smiled wide. Sasuke stood up, Itachi following him. Sasuke left the hospital quickly, but Naruto had seen him.

"Hey Naruto…you ok?" Sai looked down at Naruto, a worried expression chiseled on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Itachi, who didn't see him, too wrapped up in following Sasuke.

"Just saw an old friend…" Sai looked confused.

"Then why are you glaring?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Look Sai, I'll be right back ok?" Sai nodded and went to read a magazine while he was waiting to see his doctor. Naruto ran out of the hospital, following the two Uchihas.

Sasuke sobbed on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi patted Sasuke's back, hugging him, comforting him.

"W-WHY?! H-how c-c-could h—hiche? I l-love him s-so much! W-why?!" Sasuke continued sobbing. Itachi looked up to see Naruto walking towards them.

"Sasuke…it's Naruto…" Sasuke looked up, tears and snot staining his face, his eyes puffy and red. Naruto glared at them.

"What are you two doing back here?" Itachi stood up.

"We came back because where we stayed they wouldn't allow people living on the streets into the hospital and Sasuke needed to have his head checked," Naruto smirked.

"For what, brain damage?" Itachi glared at him.

"No. It just so happens that he was beaten up everyday at school because he was gay Naruto. He still loves you…" Naruto scoffed at him.

"Then why did he tell me that we were over?" Itachi sighed.

"THAT…was our father! He practically gagged Sasuke so he couldn't talk or anything. Then he kicked us out. Sasuke has been waiting to get back here so he could be with you! And then you go with someone else right away! Then when you see him act like a total jerk! What he saw in you I'll never know! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" Naruto shook slightly, moving back. He turned and ran back to the hospital. He felt like crying. Crying because he knew Itachi was right.

Itachi watched him go. He was angry. Angry at Naruto, angry at himself…but very angry with his father. He didn't ever understand them…he never would. He felt someone grab his sleeve and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him sadly. Suddenly he got up quickly kissing Itachi on the lips. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, but he lost himself in the kiss. When Sasuke pulled back, Itachi had to mention it.

"Sasuke…I…well…you've always been more than a brother to me…" Sasuke smiled. They kissed again, finding shelter under a huge bush. Sasuke removed Itachi's shirt then his. Itachi succumbed to his brother. He didn't mind being uke…to him.

Naruto gasped when he had turned back and seen them kiss. He ran back to the hospital and put his cheerful face back on. Sai came out of the office and smiled at him. Naruto kissed him, wrapping his arms around Sai's neck.

Itachi woke up, his back and butt hurting like no tomorrow. He dressed himself and Sasuke. He sighed knowing his brother did that to get back at Naruto. He thought about it and decided it was for the best they weren't together…then he gasped. He had forgotten about Sasori. How would he contact him? He had to tell him he…but did he love him…? Yes…he did…but how could he confront him after he had just done this with his brother. Maybe they could be friends until he felt comfortable…it was then when someone moved into the bush. Red hair popped in along with the face Itachi adored. Sasori smirked.

"I knew I heard your voice in here…" Itachi blushed. Had he been talking out loud? Sasori smiled.

"Anyway…where have you been?" Itachi smiled and sighed. This was the beginning of a VERY long story.

After a long explanation, Sasori finally understood everything…EVERYTHING. Itachi hadn't realized that he had completely described the part about Naruto calling until he noticed Sasori was bright red. Itachi turned a pale pink and began stammering.

"I-I-I understand i-if you d-don't f-feel the s-same way Sasori…" all he got in response was a blank stare. Sasori smiled slightly.

"I do though…" Itachi felt his breath hitch. He couldn't breathe. His breath was stuck in his throat. Wow…everything was…going…all he heard were Sasori's cries.

"Itachi? ITACHI! HEY ITACHI! Aw crap NO FAINTING!"

Neji walked up to the apartment. Knocking on the door, he sighed. How was he supposed to explain anything to Naruto when he was still mad at him? Sai answered the door. Smiling he let Neji in.

"I know you don't like me, so I figure you're here to talk to Naruto?" Neji felt guilt hit him straight on. Sai knew they hated him…and he still treated them nicely.

"I am here to speak to Naruto…but I don't hate you. I'm just annoyed that you're replacing the person I feel Naruto should be with…" Sai nodded.

"He saw Sasuke in the park…they're back ya know…" Neji stood still for a moment.

"What?" Sai nodded.

"Talk to Naruto about it ok?" he pushed Neji into the living room where Naruto lay lounging on the couch.

"Who was it Sa—" Naruto looked up and glared at Neji. "WHAT are you DOING here…?" Neji sighed.

"I came to apologize for everyone. And I didn't mean to punch you…well I did but…" Naruto stood up and hugged Neji, tears slipping.

"I know…" Neji hugged back, letting a few tears slip himself. Neji hoped everything would get better since Sasuke had returned.

Sai walked along the street, grocery bags full in his arms. He listened to music as he walked along. He looked both ways before he began to cross. A red car suddenly turned, speeding down the street, showing no signs of stopping. Sasuke watched it come nearer, knowing he should push Sai out of the way, but not wanting to. He could have Naruto then. But if Naruto found out he hadn't done anything, he would hate him forever. The car got closer and Sai finally noticed. He was struck with fear, to scared to move. Sasuke ran as fast as he could, shoving Sai out of the street…

Sai suddenly felt grass underneath him. He looked up in time to see the Sasuke, the boy Naruto had followed, fly across the top of the car. A boy with way too many piercings got out of the car laughing. Sai was awestruck. Laughing?! Laughing after he had hit someone?! He got up and ran over.

"HEY! YOU SHOULD BE HELPING HIM YOU IDIOT!" Sai bent down to the bloody boy's body, a wound on his head having reopened.

"What? Help him? He's a queer…he thought he could get away from me but ha…no one insults Pein and gets away with it…" Sai stood up angrily.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM BECAUSE HE WAS GAY?!" he punched the boy as hard as he could. Pein staggered back shocked. Sai picked up Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Speak to me! Are you ok?! SASUKE!" no response. Pein chuckled.

"Are you the Naruto he's been fawning over this whole time?" Sai looked up. Sasuke still loved Naruto. He had a chance to kill Sai off but nearly killed himself. He shook his head.

"I'm not Naruto…I happen to be Naruto's boyfriend Sai…" He turned away from the boy, heading towards the hospital. With Pein's feeble brain, Sai was already off with his grocery bags and Sasuke before he figured everything out.

Sai ran into the hospital, which was luckily a few blocks from where Sasuke was hit.

"SHIZUNE! SHIZUNE!!" he ran up to the doctor. "Shizune! Sasuke was hit by a car!" it took a moment for everything to process, but when it did Shizune's eyes widened.

"WHAT! GET HIM INTO AN OPERATING ROOM!" as they ran down the hall, Sai called Naruto and told her to call everyone else.

Naruto was shocked when he got the news. Sasuke had saved Sai by pushing him out of the way of a car. The man in the car knew Sasuke and wanted him dead because he was gay…and he had been fawning over Naruto the whole time. It was confusing but he called everyone and told them. When everyone had arrived, Naruto was the one sitting by Sasuke. Sai pulled Naruto out of the room for a serious talk…

Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and TenTen wrapped Itachi in a blanket, his shaking form emitting enough tears to fill a lake. Sasori was sitting with him, comforting him as well he could. It was then disaster struck. A man in a long coat walked into the room from the cold weather. As he shed the heavy clothing, gasps went through out the room. Sasuke's father stood there, a frown etched on his face.

"We're pulling the plug."

Everything was a blur in Sasuke's mind. Old memories mixing with new ones, replaying things in his mind. It was all a jumble of pictures and videos playing around with his mind. He finally saw the one he wanted to…

Sasuke couldn't stop fidgeting. It was his first day of school, and he had no idea what to wear. Yes, the usual stoic boy was nervous. He wanted to be perfect for school. His brother leaned in his room.

"Come on Sasuke, we need to get going!" Itachi pulled Sasuke out when Sasuke had finished styling his hair. He had chosen a black tank top with a gray striped, sleeveless sweatshirt and his dark blue skinny jeans. He still wasn't happy with his appearance but his brother wouldn't let him go back. He frowned the whole way to the school and shouted cusses at Itachi and his brother shoved him out of the car chucking his backpack at him so he wouldn't be late for his classes.

"Have fun otouto…" he chuckled and sped off. Sasuke grumbled and stood up brushing himself off. That's when he saw some poor girl being bullied by some boys. She wore baggy pants, and a somewhat baggy sweatshirt. Her long brown hair in a ponytail down her back. Her eyes were shut, so he couldn't see the color. He walked over to them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" they turned, surprised someone cared. One of them scoffed.

"What does it LOOK like we're doing?" Sasuke frowned.

"Beating up some innocent girl," the boy laughed.

"This ain't a girl. This is Hyuuga Neji…the gayest fag in the whole school…" Neji whimpered and stepped away from the boy. Sasuke frowned even more.

"So you're beating him up because he's gay? That just sick," he grabbed Neji's arm and went off, leaving the boys standing there, glaring at him. When they were far enough away, Sasuke dropped his arm. He turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for…uhm…helping me back there," Neji was looking at the ground, not knowing what to say. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Hey, we should stick together us gays, right?" Neji's head jerked upwards in disbelief. His jaw was slightly open. Sasuke studied the boy's face. Perfect chiseled looks, beautiful yet strange light violet eyes with no pupil. Suddenly the boy looked right past him smiling widely. Sasuke turned around and saw a boy with spiky brown hair and triangle marks on his cheeks. His grin was wide, a small bump in his shirt. The small bump turned into a dog as its head popped out of the top of his sweater. Sasuke watched as the boy ran over and met Neji with warm arms. Neji pecked the boys cheek then snuggled up to him. Kiba looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Who's he Neji?" Neji smiled.

"This is…uhm…I never got his name…" Sasuke held out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 10th grade, straight A student, and gay," Kiba and Neji stared at him. Kiba took his hand finally and shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Inuzaka Kiba, 10th grade, straight D student, and gay!" Sasuke shook his hand back. Neji smiled and held out his hand.

"Hyuuga Neji, 10th grade, straight A student, girliest guy in the school, and gay," Sasuke shook his hand. They looked at each other then smiled evilly.

"Hey Sasuke…are you single?" Kiba leaned his elbow on Sasuke shoulder.

"Yes I am…why?" Kiba smiled wide.

"There's someone we want you to meet…he's single too…" Sasuke groaned.

"I just got here made 2 friends and already I'm getting set up with a blind date…" Neji chuckled.

"Trust us…you'll love him," Sasuke was dragged down the hallway, oddly, to his class. When they arrived they pulled him to a corner in the room.

"Now sit here," Kiba whispered to him. Sasuke looked at him oddly but sat there. It was then the sliding door to the room opened. Sasuke turned to see who it was, and his heart jumped. He looked into the bluest eyes he had EVER seen. The spiky blonde hair bounced as the boy walked over to him, pouting. He had no idea how cute he looked. Sasuke looked him over. He instantly stopped halfway down. 'That's a nice as—'

"Hey! You're in my seat duck butt!!" Sasuke immediately returned his attention to the boy's face. His blue eyes shone with mischief and happiness. Though his face showed annoyance. Sasuke looked at him, mouth open. "Duck butt! Can you talk? Answer me or get outta my seat!" Sasuke looked at him.

"I-I-I…uhm…I…t-this…" Naruto rolled his eyes. He pulled the boy up by his arm and sat in his seat leaving the boy standing there and bright red. He suddenly felt a mouth by his ear.

"That is Uchiha Sasuke Naruto…he's gay too! Make the best of this opportunity!" Kiba went off laughing, pulling Neji along with him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. His face was bright red and he was staring at his arm where Naruto had touched him. Sasuke looked at him, noticing he was looking at him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you are?" Sasuke looked at him and his breath stopped. 'Naruto' looked ADORABLE. Sasuke stuttered.

"I'm…uhm…U-Uchiha S-Sasuke…" Naruto snorted, thinking of Sasuke's name.

"Sas-UKE? Sas-GAY? Nice name…" Sasuke frowned, pouting. Naruto chose that moment to look up, and his heart hitched. The boy was handsome…hot…not even those…he was all that mixed with beautiful. His delicate features looked like they had been carved by angels. His skin a delicate pale color, looking like satin. Naruto stared at Sasuke, and Sasuke stared back. A small thing clicked between the two and they both looked away blushing. Sasuke sat in the seat in front of Naruto, pulling out his book.

That was the day Sasuke fell in love with Naruto. A small set on his face that Naruto saw.

"I said we're pulling the plug!" Naruto frowned and tears ran down his cheeks. It was then he saw a slight pull on Sasuke's cheeks as a smile formed on his face. He reached out his hand, caressing Sasuke's skin. His hand was suddenly yanked away by and angry one. "DO NOT TOUCH MY SON!" Naruto looked into the man's angry eyes. He looked down at Sasuke, pulling his hand away.

"Why do you even care…you don't love him like I do!"

--

This is an incomplete version...I'll put the rest up later...please review on the crappiness


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I never really thought to update, and sorry it's an abrupt ending D:

I ended it quickly because I was working on other stories at the time.

Sasuke's father looked taken aback at Naruto's harsh words. Frowning he advanced towards Naruto angrily.

"You think I didn't love my own son? I'll tell you something Mr. Gay Pants…somewhere, some stupid part of me, still loves my son. I may choose to ignore it…I may have kicked him out…but I didn't immediately go after some IMPERSONATER of Sasuke just because I was dumped!" As Fugaku pointed and accusing finger at Naruto, and then Sai, Naruto's face drooped. His eyes were wide, his guilt suddenly shoved upon him. Fugaku was right. He didn't even give Sasuke, they boy he had been going out with for YEARS, a second chance. Gripping his face in his hands, a new wave of sobs erupted from him as he fell to his knees. Sai went to comfort Naruto, but was pushed away by a gentle hand. He looked up to see a blonde girl with a ponytail in her hair and the left side of her face covered in bangs. She smiled lightly at him, her face slightly weak. Bags were under her blue eye(s) and her brow had the look of one who had the brow furrowed too often.

"I think we should leave yeah?" Sai nodded lightly. A boy with red hair came in and immediately began tugging on the girl's arm.

"Come on Dei…let's go!"

"WAAAHHH!! SASORI-NO-DANA!!" the girl attached herself to the boy, the teen rolling his eyes. Sai smiled lightly.

"You two together?"

"Yes! UN!"

"NO."

"B-B-But Danaaaaaaaaaaaaa…I NEED A BOYFRIEND SO THAT KONAN FINALLY REALIZES I'M A GAY MAN!"

"I'm TAKEN DAMMIT!! You really DO need a boyfriend Dei…" Sai tried to process everything as it all flew by him. Suddenly the ruckus was interrupted by Fugaku glaring at them.

"Get out you pubescent Neanderthals! If you have no connection to Sasuke you shouldn't be here!" The red haired teen frowned.

"Excuse me but I, Akatsuna Sasori, am his brother's boyfriend and I thi—"

"YOU! YOU TURNED MY SON…THE PRODIGY OF OUR CLAN…INTO SOME GAY PANSY!" Fugaku gripped Sasori's arm tightly, dragging him out of the room angrily. Sasori struggled and Dei was dragged along, his arm attached to Sasori's in attempt to help get him from the elder Uchiha's grasp.

"LET ME GO! HEY!" Sasori's protests were useless as he was dragged out of the room. Naruto looked up, wiping the snot and tears from his face.

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry. I've been such a dick…" he sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why couldn't I have been there when you needed it…" he sobbed again. He looked at the monitor sadly as the beeps continued their steady pace. A soft knock came at the door, making Naruto jump.

"C-Come in!"

"Hey Naru-chan…" Neji walked in sadly, Kiba and the others following him in. Naruto looked like a kicked dog the moment he set eyes on TenTen. He began sniffling and tears poured from his eyes again.

"Y-You a-all c-cam-me t-t-to v-visit Sa-Sasuke…e-even a-after knowing I-I would b-be here! I've been s-so s-stupid…" Naruto began sobbing again, a damp spot forming where his head had been resting on Sasuke's hospital bed. TenTen came over and patted his shoulder. He looked up at her, awe on his face.

"Come on Naruto…we know you were going through tough times…it was confusing for you." Naruto stood up.

"WHY ARE YOU FORGIVING ME?! I WAS SO MEAN TO YOU!" He collapsed to his knees again. "I w-was so mean…" Neji lifted Naruto up and walked out, taking Naruto to the cafeteria so he could get some food. Kiba looked at the monitor sadly.

"Do you guys think they'll be ok? I mean…when Sasuke wakes up…will he and Naruto be able to start together again?" Ino sighed and patted Kiba's shoulder.

"It may not be steady, but I think they'll make it." She smiled at Kiba, who frowned.

"I guess…and it would be if he wakes up…not when…right?" Hinata whacked the back of Kiba's head, pointing to the doorway. Naruto stood there, wiping away tears. Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "NARUTO! I…I…"

"No. No you're right Kiba. It would be IF he wakes up…not when. I know that ok?" Hinata sighed and hugged Naruto. Ino joined her. TenTen sat there, wrapping her jacket around her. So much had happened this winter. It was amazing. Suddenly there was a crash in the hallway.

"Let me in there. I know them!"

"I'm sorry sir but there's not enough room!"

"Such youth! Let us in! We know the poor suffering Raven and Fox inside that room!"

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

"Let us in or I'll tell you the 50 ways I know of how to dispose of a dead body…"

"…let them in…" A nurse walked into the room, leading a green bundle and a red bundle inside. The green bundle burst.

"NARUTO! KIBA! HINATA! INO! TENTEN! HOW ARE YOU?! YOUR YOUTH WILL SOON BE JUSTIFIED! SASUKE WILL WAKE UP IN NO TI—" a hand was slapped over Lee's mouth.

"Shut up or you'll wake ever one in the hospital…dead OR alive…" Lee nodded and Gaara pulled his hand away, linking it with Lee's. Naruto smiled.

"GAARA! LEE! YOU MADE IT!" he hugged the two, the two returning the hug happily. Or…as happily as they could. Naruto started chatting with Gaara and Lee, until he heard someone gasp.

"Naruto! GET OVER HERE!" Naruto ran over to TenTen's side and gasped. The speed of Sasuke's monitor was slowing in pace.  
It was quiet in the room. No one could even breath. They all looked at Naruto. Naruto fell, more sobs racking his body.

"No…"

The sky was dark as the group left. Pellets of rain fell on their umbrellas as they looked at the window. A ball of blonde hair was still there as they left, tears running down their faces.

The rain pattered softly on the window of the hospital as Naruto watched his love slowly waste away. The monitor had been slowing down for a while and it was now down to faint heartbeats. He had rung for the nurse eight times already, but no one had come. Dark clouds brewed over head as Naruto watched Sasuke die. The monotonous beat of the heart monitor racked at his guilt ridden brain. He gulped, a lump forming in his throat again. Memories graced behind the dull blue eyes as Sasuke's chest rose and fell with great difficulty. Tears spilled onto the white sheets of the bed, Naruto's fingers gripping the sheets tightly. Blonde locks fell onto the bed and the dying Uchiha as Naruto sobbed into the sheets. Snot ran from Naruto's nose as he cried with all his might. This shouldn't be happening. They should be together, celebrating their love. They should be hugging and kissing, snuggling and fighting tongues; they shouldn't be in a hospital room with one dying and breaking the other's already shattered heart. Naruto raised his head, sniffling while the after wave of tears ran down his face.

"Sasuke...if you can hear me, I just wanted to say...I love you." No response. "I love you with all my heart. Nothing can change that. I don't care about your father's wishes or what anyone else thinks! I love you. I love you no matter what. I could never love someone as much as I love you. I shouldn't have gone out with Sai after you left, but I was so ANGRY. I wasn't angry at you or even your dad; I was mad at myself for not doing anything. I just sat around and cried like a baby.

"I want you to know that even through everything, I still love you. I could never let you go, so you can't die. If you die, I'll be all alone again. I can't do that. Without you, I have no reason to live. You're the reason I'm here and I know it! You're the one that I am meant for and I can't believe I let you go those few months ago. It feels like it's been a lifetime without you. I...I wish that I could've been a better boyfriend to you...you were such a good one to me.

"You always comforted me when I was teased, you would talk to me with harsh words, but also such tenderness. You are so beautiful Sasuke...so beautiful. Your skin and your eyes...your heart and your personality. All of you is beautiful. If I compared you with anything, even the prettiest rose in the world, you'd win by a mile." Naruto was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "A rose can be grown again, but there will never be another you Sasuke. Never ever. You're everything I could've hoped for in my life. Some people never meet the one there were destined for. Some see them on the street but don't know. Some die before they can even have one. God Sasuke...please don't do this. Please.

"You may think no one would miss you, but I know so many people who would. Me, your brother, Neji, Kiba, the whole gang. We'd all miss you. And, even if it doesn't seem likely, your father would miss you. Your mom would too. Everyone here would miss you. I can't believe you're leaving us! I JUST CAN'T!" Naruto stood up, angry tears flowing down his cheeks. His blue eyes were tightly closed, tears spilling. He began to hiccup, trying to find his breath. "Y-You c-can't do this! I-I won't l-let you!" Naruto bent down over Sasuke's form, tears spilling onto the pale skin. "Live god d-damn it! LIVE!" Naruto crushed his lips upon Sasuke's, salty tears mixing in with the passionate kiss. As Naruto pulled back, the monitor began to quicken. Naruto's eyes flowed with tears, disbelief on his face. As the pace quickened, obsidian eyes opened slowly. Sasuke looked around the room, confusion on his sickly face.

"W-Where am I?" Naruto began to choke with tears. He exploded, emotion and tears pouring out. He sobbed hard and loud, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke was awake, shocked. He looked at Naruto, sensing great distress from the boy. He slowly brought his arms up to Naruto, embracing him back. They sat like that for who knows how long. It could've been minutes, hours, seconds. Naruto's sobs began to die down, but deep hiccups and quaking breaths still erupted from him. Sasuke placed his delicate hands on Naruto's back, holding him tighter. "Ssh now Naruto. Sssh." Naruto hiccuped harshly, shaking. More sobs suddenly erupted from him and he buried his face in Sasuke's gown. His voice was harsh, his throat beginning to get sore. Sasuke continued to hug him, tears falling down his cheeks as well. He didn't know why Naruto was crying, but he knew it was huge, whatever the reason. Naruto finally stopped crying and just sat there. Sasuke finally pushed him away slightly and looked Naruto in the eyes. "What is going on Naruto? Why are you crying?" Naruto sniffled and opened his mouth to speak.

"You've been in a coma for days. You were hit by a car. You...just a while ago, your heartbeat was slowing down. You....You were about to die and...and I was...I was just so scared. Then, when you began to awaken and the heartbeats quickened, I was so happy. I couldn't contain it. I...I just love you so much Sasuke!"

"I love you too Naruto..." The two embraced tightly. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, tears still falling. A small broken smile sat upon Naruto's face as he steadily drifted into sleep. Silence filled the room. Sasuke sat there, inhaling Naruto's scent. His black orbs were brimmed with tears, overflowing with deep sadness. He couldn't understand it. If Naruto loved him so much, why did he betray him?

A few days later, Sasuke was let out of the hospital. Naruto and Sasuke were together for a long time afterwards, but they were in a rock relationship. After graduation, they split up. When they reconciled after college, they again got back together and were later married. They live in Konoha with their adopted son today.

Neji and Kiba disappeared after Sasuke was let out and were never seen again. A few years later, they showed up as a girl/boy couple in action movies.

Temari and Tenten hooked up and now live together in Suna as policewomen.

Lee and Gaara live with Temari and Tenten in Suna and are teachers at a local kendo school.

Ino and Hinata split up when Hinata hooked up with Shino. Ino took the blow very hard. A few years later, before graduation or her eighteenth birthday, Ino committed suicide. Hinata was shocked and fell into a great depression, Shino leaving her afterwards. Hinata tried to commit suicide, but failed and is now in a psychiatric ward.

Itachi and Sasori joined the mafia group Akatsuki. They were engaged for a few years as they planned their wedding. The day before their wedding, there was a shoot out and they were both killed.

So this is the end of the distance. I leave you here. The distance has ended as we have filled the gap.

~~~Owarii


End file.
